Hate or Love?
by Naomi Chizuru
Summary: Sasuke menyukai gadis hiperaktif dan cerdas seperti Yukiko namun terbantahkan karena Yukiko menyukai Masamune yang hanya terus menyakitinya. Apakah Yukiko akan memilih Sasuke? Ataukah tetap melabuhkan hatinya kepada Masamune? Warning : gender-bender. Ch2 update.
1. Chapter 1

Sengoku BASARA owned by CAPCOM

Pairing : Masamune x Fem!Yukimura x Sasuke

Summary : Sasuke menyukai gadis hiperaktif dan cerdas seperti Yukiko namun terbantahkan karena Yukiko menyukai Masamune yang hanya terus menyakitinya. Apakah Yukiko akan memilih Sasuke? Ataukah tetap melabuhkan hatinya kepada Masamune?

Warning : Gaje, banyak typo, absurd, mohon kritikan dari author terdahulu yaaaa :D

Writer : Naomi Chizuru

* * *

# Chapter 1 #

Seperti yang diketahui, rahasia umum Yukiko adalah menyimpan foto Masamune yang memakai seragam sepak bola dan bertuliskan kalimat yang sakral "aishiteru" di balik foto itu. Masamune yang merasa gengsi dan pamornya yang tinggi manjadi marah dan terus membully Yukiko

Siang yang panas, meliputi BASARA Gakuen di Tokyo, terdapat perdebatan antara Masamune dan Yukiko yang sedang dijambak oleh Masamune.

"Heh, orang miskin sepertimu, mau mendampingi aku olimpiade Fisika nanti? Hah! Aku tidak sudi!" dan pemuda bermata satu itu mendecih sambil mencekal tangan gadis kurus tersebut.

"Ta-tapi Masamune-san. Ini perintah Hideyoshi-sensei" jawab Yukiko dengan nyali yang agak menciut.

"Cih! Bilang saja kau mau dekat-dekat dengan Masamune-kun. Kau kan menyukai dia, kan?!" ujar Kasuga dengan menatap rendah terhadap gadis yang dibully seorang diri yang tengah mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dipasangkan dengan orang **sepertimu** , mengerti?!" dan pemuda bereyepatch tersebut terus mencekal tangan Yukiko dengan kuat sampai-sampai bermarga Sanada itu memohon ampun karena kesakitan.

"Le-lepas, Masamune-san...," rintih Yukiko. Cukup. Tangannya sudah memerah dan matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening. Gadis itu menangis.

"Aku tak akan melepaskan tanganmu sebelum kau bilang untuk mundur dari olimpiade ini!" gertak pemuda bersurai coklat kopi itu.

"A-akan ku bilang sekarang juga –ah!" tangan Yukiko semakin kesakitan. Kemudian Masamune pun melepaskannya.

"Aku pegang janjimu!" ucap Masamune.

"Kau apa-apaan sih, Masamune? Beraninya hanya dengan perempuan!" ucap Tsuruhime membela Yukiko.

"Hoi, Tsuruhime. Kau tidak usah ikut campur, you see?" ancam Masamune dengan sekali mendelik.

Tsuruhime pun terdiam. Berani melawan idola sekolah?

* * *

Setelah pemuda bermata satu itu sudah membully Yukiko, dengan di akhiri menjambak rambut gadis bermarga Sanada itu. Yukiko pun menangis di bangkunya.

CINTA.

Itulah yang membuat Yukiko bertahan sampai sekarang. Ia telanjur mencintai pemuda itu sampai-sampai ia tak bisa lagi membenci seorang Date Masamune.

'Me-mengapa M-Masamune-san begitu jijik melihatku? Apa salahku? Apa karena derajat aku berbeda denganmu?' isak si iris coklat dalam hati.

"Sudah...jangan menangis lagi. " terdengar suara laki-laki dari belakang.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Yukiko pun agak terkejut dengan kehadiran laki-laki itu.

"Maaf..." desis pemuda itu.

"Atas apa ?"

"Aku tak bisa melindungimu sebagai teman." Sasuke pun sangat menyesali akan dirinya yang tidak berguna itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau berteman padaku, aku sudah cukup senang. Hanya kau yang mau berteman denganku disini."

"Arigatou Yuki..." tersamar tipis wajah blushing di kedua pipi milik Sasuke.

Gadis yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum.

 _ **Flash Back : On**_

 _Tepat saat pertama kali Sasuke bertemu Yukiko, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Saat mereka pada acara Masa Orientasi Sekolah._

" _A...ano...kita satu tim ya ?" tanya Yukiko kepada Sasuke._

" _Ah ? Ya... kita satu tim..." jawab Sasuke agak kikuk._

" _Hmm... ayo berkumpul pada yang lain." ajak gadis rambut panjang itu dengan suara lembut._

" _Ba-baik lah..." jawab Sasuke, 'Dia...menarik.' batinnya menambah._

 _ **Flash Back : Off**_

Andai dia tahu bahwa cinta diawali dengan ketertarikan.

 _Yukiko POV_

'Kami-sama... kenapa Masamune-san begitu membenciku? Apa salahku? Apakah karena foto itu membuatnya malu dicintai dengan wanita miskin sepertiku? Adakah cara untuk melunakkan hatinya? Aku rela melakukan apa saja.'

 _POV end._

Melihat Yukiko yang hanya terus menangis, keceriaannya yang dulu kini telah meredup setelah setengah tahun berturut-turut disiksa oleh idola yang tidak berperasaan.

Sasuke pun merasa tidak tahan lagi. Merasa tidak tega, Sasuke pun pergi mencari Masamune.

.

.

.

Tepat. Masamune sekarang berada di kantin bersama teman-temannya. Tertawa seolah-olah melupakan tangisan Yukiko yang telah dibuatnya tadi.

"Masamune-san." panggil pemuda itu dingin.

Merasa dipanggil, Masamune pun menoleh, "Sasuke-san?" Sungguh. Baru pertama kali seorang Sasuke menyapanya selama mereka satu kelas, "Ada perlu apa ?" tanya Masamune dengan ramah.

"Kau...bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" tanya Sasuke memasang wajah serius.

"Baik...ke mana ?" tanya Masamune mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Pokoknya ikut saja."

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Ini ff pertama aku. Maaf kalau jelek. Aku baru tahu dengan anime BASARA.

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.

Sampai jumpa!

Ngawi, 30/06/17.


	2. Chapter 2

Sengoku BASARA owned by CAPCOM

Pairing : Masamune x Fem!Yukimura x Sasuke

Summary : Sasuke menyukai gadis hiperaktif dan cerdas seperti Yukiko namun terbantahkan karena Yukiko menyukai Masamune yang hanya terus menyakitinya. Apakah Yukiko akan memilih Sasuke? Ataukah tetap melabuhkan hatinya kepada Masamune?

Warning : Gaje, banyak typo, absurd, mohon kritikan dari _author_ terdahulu yaaaa :D

Writer : Naomi Chizuru

 _Terima kasih banyak untuk :_

 **Akihime Sayaka, LoliMon-san, ulululur, aka-chan, 406Mea, Gradien45BackDoors, dan Chacha Rokugatsu.**

# Chapter 2 #

Dalam menempuh jarak yang tak cukup jauh, Masamune dan Sasuke berada di atap sekolah atas permintaan Sasuke yang ingin mengajak bicara kepadanya.

"Ada apa sampai kau memanggilku ke sini ?" tanya pemuda bermata satu itu mulai sinis.

 **BUKH!**

Pertanyaan barusan itu dibalas dengan pukulan dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" tanya Masamune pun mulai meninggi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang Yukiko lakukan sampai kau begitu membencinya, huh?!" bentak Sasuke mengcengkram kerah seragam Masamune.

"Heh? Gadis miskin itu? Memangnya dia mengadu padamu?" tanya Masamune yang sengaja memancing amarah pemuda berloreng tersebut.

"Jaga mulutmu!" dan Sasuke pun terpancing dan kemudian memukul Masamune untuk kedua kalinya

"Kenapa...kau begitu membelanya? KENAPA?!" karena semakin bingung, Masamune pun langsung bertanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa katamu?"

"Aku mencintainya." jawab Sasuke sejujur-jujurnya.

"Sulit dipercaya..." desis Masamune yang masih menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa karena dia menyimpan fotomu kau menjadi benci? Atau dia miskin? Atau takut popularitas mu jatuh jika ada orang miskin yang mencintaimu?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi seraya mendecih.

"Hn..." jawab Masamune singkat

"Heh...idola bodoh..." dan Sasuke pun melepas cengkramannya, "Jauhi dia!" ancamnya.

Sedangkan Masamune pun terdiam setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya dalam keadaan babak belur, "Tsk... dia kuat juga." ujarnya sambil mengelap darah di mulutnya.

Sampainya di kelas, Masamune pun masih terbayang akan kata-kata dari Sasuke tadi.

" _Kenapa? Kenapa katamu?"_

" _Aku mencintainya."_

Entah mengapa mengingat kalimat itu, hatinya menjadi sesak? Sakit. Rasa sakit pukulan tadi tidak sebanding dengan kesesakkan hatinya. Ia... cemburu.

'Kenapa... sakit sekali ?' batin Masamune meringis.

 **~HoL~**

Esoknya, Masamune berangkat kesekolah seperti biasanya. Merasa tanpa beban sedikit pun.

"Kyaaa! Masamune- _kun_ ~" Para _fans_ nya berteriak-teriak. Membuat telinganya terasa sakit. Namun, ia membalas dengan senyuman hambar. Ia tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi.

Terlebih-lebih sampai di kelas, ia melihat objek hinaannya sedang duduk sambil membaca buku bersama Sasuke. Oh, Ingin rasanya ia menegur Yukiko dan ingin meminta maaf. Tetapi ada Sasuke disisinya. Apa lagi mereka sedang bercanda ria. Ia melihat gadis berambut coklat muda panjang itu tertawa kecil. Sebuah ekspresi yang langka semenjak gadis itu ia siksa.

Ya... hanya Sasuke yang bisa menghiburnya. Namun pemuda berloreng hijau tersebut hanya melihat mata kanan Masamune dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ah, Yukiko- _chan_. Aku pergi dulu, ya ?" pamit Sasuke. Ia ingin melihat. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Masamune jika ia tak ada.

"Ah... iya Sasuke- _kun_." balas Yukiko dengan senyum manis. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut ada pemuda pujaannya di depannya.

"..." Yukiko hanya diam sambil melewati Masamune yang tengah mematung.

"Tunggu." dan Masamune menahan tangan gadis ayu itu.

"Apa?" tanya Yukiko dengan dingin.

"Kau... membenciku ?" tanya Masamune

"Tentu." jawab yang ditanya secara singkat.

"Bukannya kau mencintaiku?" tanya Masamune lagi

"Entahlah..." jawab Yukiko ragu, "Lepaskan tanganku. Bukankah itu kotor bagimu?" sindir Yukiko dengan kasar.

Masamune pun mengerti dan melepas genggamannya. Ya, ia termakan oleh ucapannya sendiri. Bukankah ia harus senang gadis itu menjauhinya? Kenapa ia masih menahan gadis itu?

 **~HoL~**

.

.

.

" _Baiklah, hari ini kita akan mengoreksi PR Bahasa Jepang yang ibu kasih seminggu yang lalu. Kumpulkan perbaris dan nanti tukar bukunya secara bersilangan." terdengar suara lembut dari Nouhime-sensei yang memerintahkan untuk menukar buku PR para siswa._

 _Dan setelah ditukar, buku Yukiko kebetulan didapat oleh Saika Magoichi yang berada di tengah barisan ketiga dan dengan isengnya gadis bersurai coklat ikal itu membuka pertengahan buku gadis Sanada tersebut._

" _HEI! YUKIKO SUKA SAMA MASAMUNE!" teriak Magoichi yang memancing perhatian mata satu kelas termasuk Nouhime-sensei tadi._

" _Wah! Benarkah? Dari mana kamu tahu?" tanya siswa-siswi lainnya dengan penasaran._

" _Ini. Yukiko menyimpan foto Masamune yang lagi bermain sepak bola_. _Mana ditempel lagi plus diberi tanda hati dan tulisan 'aishiteru'." goda Magoichi lagi._

" _CIEEEE! MASAMUNE ADA PENGGEMAR. CIEEEE!" dan sekelas pun bersorai-sorai dengan nada antara senang dan juga mengejek._

" _What the fuck!" dan Masamune pun mendecih dan menunjukkan perasaan tidak suka. Ia jijik melihat gadis miskin tersebut menyimpan fotonya. Baginya, Yukiko itu tidak sepadan dengan dirinya._

 _Dan semenjak kejadian itu, Yukiko pun menjadi sasaran emosi bagi Masamune._

.

.

.

"Ah, begitu bodohnya aku..." gumam Masamune seraya memijit-mijitkan kepalanya jika ia mengingat kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Andai saja waktu dapat kuputar kembali..." kenangnya. Mata kirinya mengerling menunjukkan dengan rasa penyesalan.

Sore harinya, ketika jam pulang sekolah, Masamune melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan hati baginya. Ia sempat mendengar dialog antara Yukiko dan Sasuke. Dan iapun berusaha untuk menguping percakapan tersebut.

"Yukiko!" panggil Sasuke.

"Ng? Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_ ?" tanya Yukiko memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." ungkap Sasuke dengan spontan.

"Aku..." baru saja gadis kurus itu ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluk tubuh Yukiko

"Biarkan...seperti ini...sebentar saja." bujuk Sasuke dengan lirih.

"..." sedangkan yang didekap pun hanya diam. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Yuki..." Masamune hanya mendesis pelan.

Merasa diintip, Yukiko pun membalas pelukan Sasuke. Reaksi Masamune? Entah kenapa ia sedikit cemburu. Dadanya terasa sakit. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tidak tahu. Apakah ini yang ia namakan cemburu? Ah, entahlah...

 **~HoL~**

 **Yukiko POV**

Aku tahu sekarang Masamune- _kun_ sedang melihat aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ berpelukan. Tapi, aku pura-pura mengabaikannya. Lagipula, apa pedulinya terhadapku? Bahkan dia saja jijik kepadaku.

Aku pun terus mengeratkan pelukanku kepada Sasuke- _kun_. _Gomen,_ Sasuke- _kun_. Mungkin aku hanya memperalatmu Kau terlalu baik untukku. Dan aku hanya mencintai Masamune- _kun_. _Gomen nasai_...Sasuke- _kun_.

 **End POV**

Lama-lama, pemuda bermarga Date itu pun menjadi kesal begitu menyaksikan adegan antara Yukiko dan Sasuke. Bukankah harusnya ia senang karena gadis itu tak akan mengganggunya lagi ? Tapi mengapa sekarang kebalikannya?

"Cih!" dan kemudian Masamune pun pergi untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah. Ia menjadi bingung akan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia akan berencana untuk berbicara empat mata dengan gadis cantik tersebut untuk menanyakan perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya kembali.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Soal nama yang bukan karakter SB ini. Sebenarnya ini adalah ori-fic aku yang kemudian aku terapin di ffn. Dan Yukiko di sini adalah Yukimura versi ceweknya #dihajar dan maaf jika chap ini pendek. Deskripsi bukanlah keahlianku :(

Review minna akan menambah semangatku.

Begitu pula dengan kritik dan saran dari minna.

Sampai jumpa!

Ngawi, 20/09/17.


End file.
